Love is Power
by ConfessorRahl17
Summary: Post Neverland. Grace Rahl, the daughter of Richard Rahl and Kahlan Amnell, is the only one who can teach Emma Swan how to really use her magic. But how can Emma learn when she doesn't trust Grace. After being cursed for 28 years, Grace goes to Storybrooke to help Emma. But is that really all that she is here for? A little romance later. I'm a sucker for that stuff.
1. A Broken Curse

**Okay. Ummmm. Not sure if this will even get read, but wanted to try anyway. If you read it, write a review and follow and favorite. **** Thanks!**

* * *

The bus jumbled along the road. She laid her head against the window, only to have it smash into the window as the bus hit a bump. She rubbed her head and muttered under her breath. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She wished she had her ear buds so she can block out the little kids. But of course, the one day she wants them, she doesn't have them. The house that flew by out the window, told her she was almost home.

She fell forward, her hand on the back of the seat in front of her. She looked around wildly to see what had happened. No one else had felt the impact of air. The impact that had actually stolen her breath. Everyone else was fine. Except her.

Then her memories returned.

First it was flashes. Her mother and father feeding her as a child. Her parents teaching her the proper way to be a royal. Her father teaching her to fight. Her mother teaching her to use her powers. The prophecy.

Then all the memories returned. All the glorious memories of who she was. Who she is. Being sent to this world to save her own. But with all the good memories came the bad memories. Who she is. What she is. Him. Always him.

She breathed deeply and turned towards the window. She shielded her hand with her body and spread her fingers apart. She glanced around one last time to make sure no one was looking. No one was. They never did. She smiled to herself and her palm lit on fire.

Yes, her magic was back. The Savior had succeeded.

She closed her hand and grabbed her bag. She walked up the aisles to the front of the bus. The bus stopped at her driveway and she almost fell. She hopped down the steps and across the road. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. She waited until the bus had rumbled down the road taking all the children with it. She trust her arms into the air, lighting the air on fire as she did.

"Way to go Emma! Way to go!" She yelled. She closed her eyes, and connected to Emma's mind.

_Storybrooke._ She thought. _I'm going to Storybrooke. Grace Rahl is going to Maine. _

* * *

Grace walked down the street in Storybrooke, Maine. Her bag was on her bag with her sword half wrapped sticking out of the top of it. This town was something else. Grace glanced at the giant clock tower to the left. Below it, people entered and exited the library. Grace smiled.

Grace stumbled back as a she ran into a woman. The woman was pretty, with short dark hair and eyes that were a color Grace couldn't quite make out.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry…." Grace apologized quickly waiting to catch the woman's name. The woman waved Grace off.

"Snow White." The woman said smiling. Grace wasn't surprised. At least the woman wasn't lying to her yet. Snow White shouldered her bow and held out her hand. "But you can call me Snow." Grace took her hand and shook it.

"Grace." She said. Snow smiled and picked up the arrow that had fallen out of her quiver.

"Are you new to town? I don't remember seeing you around. Here or back home." Snow asked politely but with a hidden edge that Grace didn't overlook.

Grace smiled politely back and looked around. "Yes, I'm new to town." She answered, deliberately now answering the commit of where she was from. Snow caught it.

"Well, welcome to Storybrooke." Grace noticed Snow's hand inching toward her bow.

"Thanks. Seems like a nice town." Snow nodded at Grace's comment. "Do you know where I can find a place to stay?" Grace asked. Snow's hand relaxed a bit.

Snow turned a little, and pointed behind her. "Granny's is that way. She'll have a room for you." Snow told the stranger. Grace smiled and nodded. She walked past Snow. After a few steps, Grace turned back to the woman. _Time to see what she's really about._ Grace thought.

"Snow, one more thing." Snow smiled again. So did Grace. "Do you know where I can find someone named Emma Swan? I believe she's the sheriff." Grace asked. Snow's expression hardened, but quickly relaxed and smiled again. But Grace saw it.

"Emma Swan?" Snow seemed to be confused. "There isn't anyone named Emma Swan in Storybrooke. My husband is the only law enforcement we have." Snow lied smoothly. Grace was impressed. She smiled at Snow.

"Ah, must have the wrong town. Thank you again." Grace dipped her head toward the woman. Snow nodded and watched Grace as she turned and walked down the street.

* * *

When Grace disappeared down the road, Snow pulled her phone out. She dialed Emma's number and put the phone to her ear.

Two rings and then Emma's voice. "Hello?"

"Emma." Snow was relieved.

"Ma- Mom, what's wrong?" Emma asked. Snow smiled despite herself. Emma was still getting used to calling her Mom, and she loved it.

"It's probably nothing." She told her daughter. "But there's a stranger in town. She was asking for you."

"Not again." Was Emma's reply. They had had enough trouble to last a lifetime.

* * *

**So, how was it? Hope everyone like it. I know it was short, but I'm just getting the hang of it. Should I keep it going? Thanks **


	2. A Dream

**Chapter Two. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Grace opened the door to Granny's Bed and Breakfast and closed it behind her. She walked up to the counter and rang the bell. An older woman armed with a crossbow answered the bell's call. The older woman pointed the crossbow at Grace, and Grace stuck her hands in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm just looking for a room." Grace smiled at the woman. "Snow White sent me." The crossbow fell to the woman's waist. Grace lowered her hands.

"Sorry, but you can never be too sure these days. I'm Granny." The woman greeted Grace. Grace nodded.

"Grace." The stranger said. Granny nodded and opened a thick book that was behind the counter.

"You said you wanted a room?" Granny inquired. Grace nodded and stepped back up to the counter.

"Yes, for about a month." Granny looked up, startled.

"A month? You want to stay here for a month?" Granny asked. Grace nodded uncertainly. Granny forced a smile. "Wonderful." She scribbled something into the book and turned to a key shelf to the right of her. Granny ran her hand along the shelves and glanced at the book again. Her hand stopped at a key hanging out of the shelf labeled 2. She quickly grabbed it, and handed it to Grace with a smile.

"Thank you." Grace's fingers closed over the key. "When do I pay?" She took the key and reached for her money. Granny waved her off.

"You pay when you leave, dear." Grace smiled and nodded at the older woman. "You're room is up the stairs to the left. You can eat at the diner down the street if you want. First meal is on the house." Granny rested her hand on the counter and smiled at the stranger.

"Thank you. I'm done for today, but I'll take you up on that offer tomorrow perhaps." Grace smiled at Granny and headed up the stairs.

* * *

As Grace disappeared up the stairs, Granny went up to the old phone hanging on the wall. She dialed the number and watched the stairs for the new guest. Two rings and a then a voice. "Hello?"

"Snow, it's Granny. That girl that Grace, is here." Granny whispered. A sigh on the other end.

"How long is she staying?" Snow asked, her voice worried.

"She rented the room for a month." A muttered curse answered her.

"Thanks, Granny." Snow sighed.

"Snow, is she dangerous?" Granny asked and glanced at her crossbow.

"Honestly, I don't know. She's a stranger to Storybrooke and we both know strangers don't come here." Granny nodded. "And even the ones who do come here, always mean trouble." Another sigh from the other end. "She asked about Emma, Granny. And I told her that there isn't anyone named Emma. So if she asks, just go with it. Okay?" Snow asked.

"Of course, dear." Granny answered hurriedly.

"Thanks, Granny. I gotta go, David's cooking." Snow said.

"Of course. Oh, Snow, before I forget. Why don't you and everyone come to the diner tomorrow? Grace said she was going." Granny whispered, glancing at the stairs again. Granny was a superstitious old woman. Who knew, maybe calling the stranger's name would call the stranger.

"Of course. Just tell me when. Bye, Granny." Snow replied.

"Bye, child." Granny hung the phone back up on the wall. She walked quietly to the bottom of the stairs and looked up. Grace's door was closed. Granny picked up her crossbow on her way past the counter and went back to her room.

* * *

Grace closed the door to the room and threw her bag on the bed. The room was nice. A bed took up most of the front of the room. There was a shelf on the right side of the bed. Across from the bed was a chair and a couch separated by a coffee table.

Grace stretched and sat down on the bed. She took her sword out of her bag. She carefully unwrapped it and set the blanket to the side. The sword was an exact replica of her father's sword. The Sword of Truth. Her father had given it to her a couple of years ago. She was a master with it. Grace smiled at the memory of her father. And her mother. She wanted to go home. Grace kicked her bag off the bed and laid down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around the sword and rolled to her side.

Why did she have to be the one to save her world? Why couldn't she just stay home with her parents? Grace mentally slapped herself. She was a Confessor. That's why. She had to save her world because she was the only one who could.

"It's okay, Grace." She told herself. Then she laughed. The woman named Snow had lied to her about knowing and Emma. They didn't know what she was around her yet. That was always good. Snow White a liar. Who would've thought? Well, it would make it that much easier to follow the prophecy. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would figure everything out. But first…Sleep…yes, sleep.

* * *

_Grace was home. She was in the meeting room. In front of her stood her parents. Her father, Richard Rahl, and her mother, Kahlan Amnell. _

"_The curse is broken." Grace said simply. Her mother laughed. Grace couldn't stop herself. She threw her arms around her mother. The force of it knocked them both back. Her father caught them. He wrapped his arms around his family. _

"_I've got you." He laughed. They stood embraced for a minute before Grace backed away. Kahlan put her arm around her daughter and led her to the chairs in front of the fireplace. Richard followed them and sat by Kahlan, who was across from Grace. _

"_How are you?" Kahlan asked eager. Grace laughed. She had missed her parents more than anything. _

_Grace didn't know how long they spoke. Speaking of nothing of any great importance. It had always been easy speaking to her parents. They were more friends than parents. They always wanted Grace to be her own person. They had always asked her opinion on matters of diplomacy. They let her associate with the common folk. And the people accepted her. She's the daughter of the Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor. She was friends with the people. Until they realized her power._

"_Grace." Richard's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. His grey eyes had the "Seeker" look in them. He was asking questions and he expected answers. Grace caught her mother's eye and they shared a laugh. "If you two are done laughing at me, I have a few questions." He smiled._

"_Of course, father. Ask away." Grace laughed. Richard leaned forward._

"_Have you been able to figure out anything on the prophecy?" With this question, Kahlan leaned forward as well. Grace sighed._

"_No. I just got to where I need to be." She answered._

"_You haven't found any-." He began, but Grace interrupted him._

"_Father! Please, I don't want to talk about the prophecy. I haven't figured anything out." Grace begged. Richard was startled, but nodded._

"_Grace, sweetheart, we're sorry. We just worry about you." Kahlan said as she put a hand on her husband's arm. Grace nodded._

"_I'm sorry too. This new world is just getting to me." She answered. Suddenly Grace felt a tugging on her body. It was everywhere at once. Grace was waking up. "I have to go." She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay. Tears pricked at her eyes._

"_It's okay Grace. You can go." Her mother said, her voice full of love and regret. Kahlan smiled._

"_I have one more question." Grace was barely hanging on. Richard nodded at her. "How- how is he?" Her voice caught. She couldn't even say his name. Her parent's expressions tightened. "Please." Grace whispered._

"_Fine. He's fine." Richard said softly. "He's fine." Grace nodded._

"_We love you, Grace. We know you will save us. We love you so much." Kahlan said. Grace was floating away. She wanted to answer, but she was no longer able to. Grace stared at her parents until they were gone, and so was she._

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I'll update it as soon as I can.**


End file.
